


You’re Lying, But I Don’t Think I Care

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: Naruto finds himself at a concert with what is most likely the most boring band in existence, but then he meets this guy, all dark hair and dark eyes, and suddenly maybe the concert isn’t that bad after all. Until he finds himself trying to convince said hottie that he’s totally a fan of the band, and shit he’s dug a hole for himself now.





	You’re Lying, But I Don’t Think I Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majcutiepatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcutiepatootie/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to majcutiepatootie, because she answered this thing I reblogged on Tumblr a few months ago with this fic idea that I really liked. I finally got around to writing it, thanks for the idea! :D

The music was loud, as it usually was at concerts. Naruto should know, he’d been to his fair share of them. This was different though. Usually he lost himself in the music, singing along and jumping around, fuelled by the energy of the crowd. He wasn’t feeling very inclined to jump around tonight.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the stage, and then around at the crowd surrounding him. Everyone else were swaying along to the music, and they genuinely seemed to be enjoying it, so he figured it was good music? It was hard to tell over the noise of how mindbogglingly boring it was though.

It was Kiba who had pulled him along, telling him how this band was _so good_ , so he could definitely not miss out, and Naruto had never heard about them before, but he liked music, so he tagged along. And now, five songs into the set he had come to the conclusion that whatever the indie band was called he didn’t care how good it supposedly was, because it was _dull_. Like, he’d never known a concert could be so fucking mellow that he was getting drowsy even while standing there in the middle of a crowd.

He didn’t really say it out loud most of the time, but Naruto really liked pop music. Happy songs he could dance to, or jump to. Fun music. This shit here was just really depressing, and it was bumming Naruto the hell out. He was not embarrassed per say that he’s into pop music, that he’d rather shake his ass to some Ariana Grande in the middle of a crowded street than listen to this drivel, but Kiba gave him so much shit for stuff like that, so he just pretended that indie-folk-rock whatever-this-is was totally his thing. He was pretty sure Kiba did the same when it came to football, because he always got this glassy look in his eyes when they watched games together, even though he claimed to love the sport.

At least there was beer. Everything was better with beer, and even though it was severely overpriced he was on his third of the evening already. He figured he was going to need it to survive the night.

Right in the middle of taking a healthy swallow of the beer in question Kiba latched onto his arm, shaking it in excitement, mouth pressed all up against Naruto’s ear, probably getting slober all over it. “I told you it was great, yeah?”

Naruto would have answered, but Kiba’s shaking had effectively sent Naruto into the guy standing next to him, and not only had he probably spilled what was left in his beer on the dude, he had also knocked the guy’s beer right out of his hand to splash against the shirt of the (very large) man in front of them. Naruto could see the beefy neck tense up as he made to turn around, and he really didn’t want to be the reason some random dude got beat up, so he grabbed the hand of the guy whose beer he’d knocked away, and started dragging him through the crowd before Mr Beefy could see who’d drenched him.

“I’m sorry man, I wanna buy you a new beer, let’s go right away!” Naruto babbled as he pulled the other guy through the crowd. The guy fought him at first, and Naruto thought he heard him tell him it’s fine, _really_ , but Naruto was being a hero and saving him from a thrashing, so he just kept dragging him in the direction of the bar, and not until they were at the back of the line did he finally dare to turn around, to explain.

He froze. Holy fuck, he was not expecting the other guy to be quite this attractive. Like _fuck_. How can someone make a glare look that hot, it should definitely not be legal.

Naruto knew he was supposed to say something, that it was why he turned around, but he suddenly found that all words have left him, and he could only blink sluggishly.

Dark hair and dark eyes, high cheekbones and lips that’s just begging for…

Naruto shook out of it. He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki, and no hot-as-fucking-sin guy was going to throw him off his game, so he plastered a big grin on his face and stuck his hand out. It took the other guy a moment to catch up, but then he tentatively reached forward, grabbing the offered hand and shaking it as Naruto gave him his name.

Shit, he had really nice hands too, long fingers and soft skin and…

“Alrighty! Lemme get you that beer!” Naruto quickly said and turned around before he did something utterly embarrassing like blush like a teenage girl. There was still a couple of people in front of him, so he contemplated turning back around, but he felt that would be weird, so he just stared straight ahead until it was his turn to order, getting two beers and then finally turning back to the guy, hoping he hadn’t left in the meanwhile.

He was still there, although he’d taken a step to the side, leaning up against one of the columns keeping the balcony up, face turned back towards the stage where the band was playing, surprise surprise, yet another boring ass song.

Naruto stepped up next to him, handing him the beer, and then they stood side by side, watching the band play, taking a sip each.

“It’s Sasuke by the way,” the guy suddenly said, and Naruto look at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

“I was going to introduce myself as well, but then you took off to buy the beer so,” he said, shrugging, a ghost of a smile tugging at one corner of his lips. “I’m Sasuke Uchiha.”

Naruto rubbed at his neck, embarrassed grin on his face as he realised that he got distracted enough by the guy’s—Sasuke’s—hand in his that he didn’t even let him introduce himself. He was really off his game tonight, but it wasn’t his fault, because Sasuke was too damned good looking, and it was making him all flustered. He really needed to stop that.

***

Sasuke had expected plenty of things for the night. A great concert, some not so great beer; but what he hadn’t expected was Naruto Uzumaki. He was like some whirlwind. One moment Sasuke was enjoying the concert, trying to ignore the throng of people around him, silently regretting not staying at the back of the crowd, and the next moment someone bumped into him, sending his beer flying, and then he found himself dragged through the crowd before he knew what was happening. He only saw the back of the guy’s head at the time, and the messy blond hair and wide shoulders didn’t say much, but then he turned around, and the guy was actually pretty attractive, and maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he’d practically kidnapped him after all.

When Naruto came back with his beer Sasuke contemplated whether he should push back into the throng of people in front of the stage, but he decided not to. He loved the band, but he could hear them plenty from back here, he didn’t really like crowds, and it’s not the first time he’d gone to one of their concerts anyway.

“So, how did you hear about Stone’s Throw” Sasuke asked when the blond hovered by his side, but didn’t make any move to say anything else.

Naruto looked over at him, blinking in confusion. Sasuke nodded towards the stage.

“Oooh, yeah, Stone’s Throw, sure, yeah, uhm, my friend introduced them to me?”

Sasuke could swear Naruto’s cheeks reddened, and he was not going to lie, it was a really good look, so when Naruto stumbled into some explanation on how he’d been a fan for a while he didn’t say anything, just nodded.

“So, uhm, what about you then, how did you hear about them?” Naruto said after he finally stopped his too long explanation. It was kind of endearing really, because by now Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto wasn’t a fan at all, because nothing he’d said really made much sense, and he hadn’t even recognised the band’s name. He didn’t point it out though.

“I used to listen a lot to Symphonic Hymns a few years back, you know the band the drummer used to be in?” Sasuke said instead, lifting his glass to his lips to drink some more beer and hide his smile as Naruto nodded, as if he totally knew that. Which he wouldn’t, because it was all a lie, to Sasuke’s knowledge there was no band named Symphonic Hymns, and he knew jack shit about what the drummer did before starting Stone’s Throw.

“Oh yeah, sure, I, uhm, listened to them as well, yeah.”

Normally Sasuke would have been annoyed with people postured like that, claiming to be into something just because it was perceived as the right thing, but there was something about this Naruto. Maybe just those huge blue eyes that had him completely mesmerized.

Sasuke took a moment to listen to the band again. He really liked this song, the soft notes and the raw voice of the vocalist.

“I think this might be my favourite song,” he said. “What’s yours?” By now he was doing this mostly to see how far Naruto would go before he broke down and admitted that he didn’t know anything about the band, and judging by how he was fidgeting, how he didn’t really like them either. Sasuke had no idea why Naruto was here, but it was not because he was a fan of the band, that much was certain.

“Hahaha, you know, I think it’s my favourite too, weird huh?” Naruto’s voice sounded a little strained, and that laugh was the fakest one Sasuke had heard in awhile. Naruto looks so flustered though, like he had realised how deep the hole he’d dug for himself was and was having a hard time crawling out of it again.

“So weird, indeed” Sasuke said with a nod, smirking at Naruto who promptly lifted his glass and chugged down the remaining half of his beer. Sasuke was surprised he didn’t choke on it.

Sasuke kind of wanted to keep pushing until Naruto broke and admitted his fibs, but he also didn’t.

When Naruto seized the opportunity to steer the direction to something else Sasuke let him. They had to lean close to be heard over the music, and he rather liked it. Up close he could see just how good looking Naruto was, sharp jawline, and a smile that seemed to always be there, wide and happy. Also, his loose-fitting t-shirt didn’t quite do the job to conceal broad shoulders and a defined chest, and Sasuke wouldn't mind exploring that further. It had been ages since he brought someone home, but he was starting to think it was time to maybe change that.

They kept talking, and Sasuke found Naruto to be pretty nice company. He seemed enthusiastic about everything, from dogs to world peace, and Sasuke found himself being pulled along on whatever tangent Naruto veered off onto, getting more and more intrigued.

Naruto was in the middle of explaining about some drunken escapades in his college days when someone seemed to bump into him on their way to the bar, and Naruto all but toppled into Sasuke’s arms. Empty plastic cups fell to the ground, and Naruto made a little _omph_ sound as his face pressed against Sasuke’s neck.

Naruto pulled back, but Sasuke kept his arms on Naruto’s biceps. They were really nice biceps, okay, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t want to let go.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto muttered, cheeks tinged red as he looked up at Sasuke. There wasn’t much height difference between them, maybe an inch, and they were standing really close, and Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath against his chin as Naruto spoke. It smelled mostly of beer, and he couldn’t fault him for that because his probably did the same.

Sasuke barely even noticed the concert, even if the sound was loud even here in the bar, and he didn’t notice all the people lining up to get drinks right by them either.

His gaze dropped down to Naruto’s lips, and he just caught the tip of Naruto’s tongue dipping out to wet them.

Shit, he really wanted to kiss him.

“Come,” he said instead, and with a hand curled around Naruto’s wrist, much like Naruto had dragged him off earlier, Sasuke tugged him towards the wall furthest away from the stage, a corner where there weren’t many people around.

He pushed Naruto up against the wall, and Naruto went willingly. They both knew where this was leading. Sasuke felt hands move to his side, holding him close, and his own went back to Naruto’s arms, wrapping around firm biceps, and then he leaned in, and Naruto mimicked him, and they met in the middle, lips pressing against lips.

Naruto’s were soft against Sasuke’s, and he was eager to kiss back, his hands sliding around to Sasuke’s back, yanking at him until they were pressed together knees to chest. Sasuke didn’t mind, he rather liked being pressed up against Naruto.

Sasuke wasn’t surprised to find that Naruto was as enthusiastic when he kissed as with everything else, a tongue soon tracing along Sasuke’s bottom lip. Sasuke parted his lips, and Naruto delved inside, tracing up against Sasuke, mapping him out.

He had no idea how long they stayed like this, making out like teenagers, but suddenly he realised that there was no more music, and people were filing out of the venue. He reluctantly tore himself away from Naruto to look around, and Naruto used the opportunity to trail kisses down his throat.

It would take awhile for everyone to leave, they had time yet. He turned back to Naruto, finding his lips again, kissing him hard, relishing in how Naruto made this little whine right against his lips.

Not until the room was mostly empty did they pull apart again. Naruto’s hair was mussed from where Sasuke had dragged his fingers through it, and his lips were wet and reddened, and he grinned up at Sasuke, looking so happy Sasuke could swear he felt his heart skip a beat.

This time neither of them dragged the other. Their fingers linked together and they walked side by side, Naruto giggling as he leaned against Sasuke’s side, bumping their heads together.

Sasuke made a promise to himself to remember how Naruto definitely had no idea which band’s concert he’d been at, because one thing was certain, he was definitely going to meet Naruto more times.

He looked down at their hands, how nicely they fit together. They might not share a taste in music, but somehow he didn’t think that was going to be a problem.

  
  



End file.
